


your tears are mine

by spiralsatan



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Sapnap is sad, Twitter sucks sometimes, dream is a good brother or lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralsatan/pseuds/spiralsatan
Summary: Sapnap looks at Twitter. That's his first mistake..(Or Sapnap feels overwhelmed, Dream helps)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 138





	your tears are mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot I wrote when sad lol 
> 
> Enjoy :) 
> 
> Could be read platonically or romantically

Sapnap ran his fingers through his hair, tugging on it softly. Fuck. Tears brimmed his eyes threatening to spill onto his phone screen. He went through his twitter mentions again. He usually didn’t do this, but he wanted to see what the fans were saying about him. 

He was overwhelmed by love and support in the beginning, but after mindless hours of scrolling he was bound to find some bad things, and he sure found some. Countless tweets about his content, his face and even his mannerisms. He couldn’t take it anymore. Nothing he did would ever please them. 

All the support and love was everything to him, he thrived off it. But just one bad comment could dampen his mood. He scans through the tweets again, sniffling to stop himself from crying. 

A knock on his door snaps him out of his thoughts. “Yeah?” he asks welty, knowing his roommate Dream was behind the door. 

“You were doing it again, weren’t you?” 

Dream sighs as he opens the door and makes his way onto the bed next to Sapnap. 

Sapnap hangs his head in shame. “I’m sorry.” he whispers.

Dream moves close to Sapnap. He goes to wrap an arm around his friend but hesitantly drops it.  
Sapnap looks up at Dream, his face shining with tears and he dives into his arms, crying softly. 

Dream almost falls back but steadies himself. He wraps his arms around Sapnap as he cries. He shushes him gently. 

“It’s okay, let it out, bub. You’re okay.” 

Sapnap cries harder, grasping at the fabric of Dream’s shirt to pull him closer.

Dream knew how to handle Sap when he got like this, he was always emotional. Being friends for so long he knew exactly what he needed to hear. So he said it. 

“Don’t listen to them, Sap. You have countless fans who love everything you do and support you, there’s always going to be mean people. You know that. I’m proud of you for handling everything so well. I know it’s hard.” He whispers, just loud enough for Sapnap to hear.

Sapnap lifts his head up and sniffles. “I work so hard on my content and do everything they tell me to do to become better, why am I never enough, Dream? Why don’t they see I'm trying?” New sets of tears flow down his face.

“Because they’re assholes.” Dream mutters as he lifts Sapnap chin up with his fingers. “They want to see you hurt. They WANT to break you. But listen to me, Sap. You’re strong. You’re handling everything so well; fame isn’t easy. But you continue to amaze everyone, including me every single day. I’m so proud of you. You’re my best friend and I love you.”

Sapnap flushes at the praise and sniffles, burying his face into Dream’s chest again. Dream smiles down at him and plays with his hair softly. 

“Now, I know you’re tired. Let’s get you to sleep alright bub? It’ll make you feel better.” 

Sapnap whines and grips onto Dream’s shirt. “Stay.” He whispers. 

“I can stay, Sap. I wasn’t planning on leaving.” 

The two end up falling asleep cuddled up together under the blankets. Their hearts warm and their friendship stronger than ever. When Sapnap woke up he was surprised to see Dream was still there. He was awake. He looked over at Sapnap and smiled sleepily. 

“I told you I wasn’t going to leave.”


End file.
